When The Rains were Fall
by Takeuchi Mihara
Summary: Ketika Rivaille yang tidak menyukai hujan memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan saat pulang sekolah. Drabble pendek, Student!Rivaille and Teacher!Eren. Pairing samar. Kinda OOCs and Typo. First fic in this fandom. ReadnReview?


Hujan.

Rivaille tidak begitu suka hujan.

Karena hujan membuatnya terpaksa berdiam di kelas ini lebih lama lagi. Membuatnya harus menunda jadwal pulangnya untuk beberapa saat.

Kelasnya yang sudah kosong saat ini juga tidak membantu. Well, siapa juga yang menyuruhnya untuk ketiduran sampai jam pulang sekolah. Dan teman-temannya juga tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Oh iya, memangnya dia punya teman?

Menghela napas kemudian, Rivaille membereskan buku-bukunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kelas. Sekilas ia lirik jendela kelas yang kini basah oleh air hujan.

Ah, hujan badai rupanya.

Sekilas Rivaille menyesal tidak menuruti nasihat ibunya untuk membawa payung setiap hari.

* * *

**When The Rains were Fall © Takeuchi Mihara**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**warnings : Student!Rivaille and Teacher!Eren. Maybe OOCs and Typos. Pairing samar.**

**Just a drabble fic in when the rains were fall. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Karena kecerobohannya itu, kini ia hanya mampu menatap langit abu-abu dari pintu selatan sekolah. Jika diperhatikan, jarak antara si pintu selatan dengan gerbang luar itu kurang lebih lima puluh meter. Otak Rivaille mengkalkulasi, sekiranya ia berlari sampai gerbang dan kemudian ke tempat parkir sepeda untuk mengambil sepeda tercintanya, kemungkinan bajunya basah kuyup hingga ke celana dalam adalah 100%.

Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengambil keputusan nekat begitu. Di dalam tas nya saat ini ada berkas-berkas pelajaran yang tidak tahan air, dan tas yang dia pakai juga bukan anti air, ditambah dia bukanlah anak yang suka dengan model tas ber-rain coat.

Rivaille menghela napas sekali lagi.

Hujan masih sangat deras, sekolah ini juga sudah sangat sepi, dan kini ia sendirian.

Tapi, kenekatan memang mengalahkan segalanya. Apa boleh buat.

Rivaille memang tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama. Itulah sebabnya kini ia melepaskan gakuran nya, membungkus si tas hitam miliknya dengan seragamnya itu, kemudian melangkah keluar gedung sekolah.

... setidaknya itulah yang dia rencanakan, sebelum ada tangan yang menarik tangannya.

"Hei! Jangan menerobos hujan begitu, Rivaille!"

Rivaille menoleh, mendapati hujan tidak lagi mengenai rambutnya karena terhalang payung bening. Dilihatnya tangan yang berbalut jas hitam itu. Oh, guru. Eh, siapa?

"... Jaeger." Gumam Rivaille.

'Jaeger' mendecak, "Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Eren-sensei'! Dasar kau ini, aku ini wali kelasmu. Tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit padaku yang baru pindah ini? Lagipula apa susahnya sih memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sensei'?" cerocosnya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Dan Rivaille melihat itu. Ketika si pemuda yang menuntut dipanggil 'sensei' itu menggembungkan pipinya. Wajah imut itu ternyata akan tambah imut kalau dia menggembungkan pipi...

Ahem. Si murid mengalihkan pandangan. Ke manapun asal jangan ke sensei nya yang parasnya sangat imut dan menawan lengkap dengan rambut kecoklatan dan mata emerald hazelnya itu.

"Tidak masalah, 'kan. Kau masih sembilan belas. Kita Cuma beda tiga tahun. Kau saja yang terlalu muda untuk menjadi guru. Dan aku heran dengan sekolah ini yang mau menerima guru muda sepertimu." Balasnya jutek. Tangannya masih memegang tas yang berbalut gakuran.

Sang guru tambah merengut, "Uuuh!"

"... Apa yang kau lakukan dengan payungmu begini?"

"Mengantarmu pulang! Bahaya kalau kau sampai kehujanan. Nanti kau sakit!"

"Aku bawa sepeda."

Pekikan keterkejutan, "EH?"

"Aku bawa sepeda. Apa perlu di ulang lagi?"

Kali ini giliran Eren yang menghela napas, "Yasudah, kuantar sampai parkiran sepeda, ya!" kemudian senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rivaille. Yang mereka lakukan kemudian hanyalah diam selama melintasi lima puluh meter jarak menuju gerbang. Eren memegang gagang si payung transparan dengan tangan kiri, dengan Rivaille di sampingnya. Sekilas sang guru melirik pemuda yang kini telah menjadi muridnya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Eren Jaeger adalah guru pengganti di sekolah ini. Menjadi guru pengganti untuk wali kelas Rivaille yang sedang cuti melahirkan adalah hal yang mungkin tidak akan disangka-sangka oleh si pemuda.

Padahal ia hanya 'iseng' menerima tawaran Mikasa untuk menjadi guru pengganti di sekolah itu. Dan siapa sangka hal ini akan sangat menarik?

Ditambah lagi bertemu dengan anak murid yang satu ini. Anak yang pendiam, tatapan dan gaya bicaranya tajan. Tapi siapa sangka dia sebenarnya hanya anak yang kesepian.

Ah, ini mengingatkan Eren pada dirinya yang dulu.

Ya. Rivaille adalah anak yang kesepian, menurut Eren. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya karena tatapannya yang sangat tajam. Tidak ada satupun yang mau sekelompok dengannya karena tajamnya perkataannya. Padahal Rivaille adalah anak yang cerdas.

Dan hal inilah yang membuat Eren sangat bersimpati padanya. Sangat penasaran dengannya. Dan berusaha... untuk lebih dekat dengan anak ini.

Dan hari ini ia melihat anak itu berusaha untuk menerobos hujan sendirian tanpa payung. Dengan nalurinya sebagai guru, tentu saja Eren tidak akan membiarkannya hujan-hujanan dan berakibat muridnya sakit di esok hari. Biarkan dia yang sakit dari pada anak itu.

Karena jika anak itu sakit, besar kemungkinan dirinya akan lebih dijauhi lagi oleh teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" ucap Rivaille datar.

Eren gelagapan, "E-eh, tidak! Hehehe~"

"Huh."

... Eren melirik sekali lagi padanya.

"Ano, Rivaille...?"

"...?"

"Apa kau punya teman yang akrab denganmu?"

"... tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas," Rivaille menunjuk ke wajahnya, "wajahku menakuti mereka."

Eren menggaruk dagunya pelan, "Menurutku tidak, loh."

Ada lirikan tajam di wajah Rivaille, "Oh, ya?"

"Bagiku wajahmu manis!" Ucap si guru sambil tersenyum padanya. Lengkap dengan mendekatkan wajah (tentu saja secara tidak sadar) ke ara Rivaille. "Manis banget, apalagi ketika kau merengut seperti itu!"

Ada semburat merah sedikit di wajah tembok Rivaille, "Dasar guru bodoh."

"E-eeh? Aku tidak bodoooh!"

Ada jeda sesaat di pembicaraan mereka ketika mereka telah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

Dan jeda itu dipatahkan Rivaille dengan kalimat yang membuat wajah Eren memanas hingga ke telinga.

"... Kau tahu, Orang yang mengatai orang lain manis biasanya dia lebih manis." Ucap Rivaille, gombal secara tidak sadar. Menatap sang guru intens ke dalam bola mata zamrudnya.

"... Hah apa katamu?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Rivaille juga.

"Kau manis. Aku suka padamu."

Kali ini, si semburat merah berpindah pada wajah manis Eren.

* * *

Owari

* * *

WHAT IS THIS.

Well, ini cuma drabble super duper pendek alay yang dipersembahkan oleh... si author brengsek. /JDAR

Osh, perkenalkan. Saya Takeuchi Mihara. Dan ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom SnK. Ufufufufufu /napa.

Alay? Jelek? Pendek? Mohon review nya, makasih! XD 

Sign,

Takeuchi Mihara.


End file.
